Senseless Loss
by Misha
Summary: Neither of them understood the loss they had suffered, nor the pain that they both kept feeling.


Senseless Loss   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is a short, terribly angsty story focusing on Percy and Penelope. Percy isn't one of my favourite characters, but I couldn't resist writing this story about him. Maybe because he doesn't show emotions easily and it was fun to put him through the wringer. Mainly 'cause it seemed right. Well, that's all, enjoy and please send feedback! 

Pairing- Percy/Penelope. 

Summery- Neither of them understood the loss they had suffered, nor the pain that they both kept feeling. 

Rating- PG   


"Penny?" Percy Weasley paused at his wife's hospital bed. 

Penny looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Percy." She whispered, starting to sob. 

Percy awkwardly sat down and took her hand. "It's okay, Penny." 

"No, it's not!" She protested tearfully. "It'll never be okay again! I saw him Percy, he was so beautiful..." 

She started sobbing even harder. 

Percy looked down. Emotions were not something he was good at dealing with and Penny was very emotional at the moment. But, he knew that she had a right to be and that she needed him. 

Besides, though he didn't show it, Percy was broken up inside over the loss of their child. 

"I saw him too." He confessed. 

"Harold Arthur Weasley." Penny said, breaking into a fresh batch of tears. It seemed that there was a never endless store of them. 

"I'm such a failure. I couldn't even carry one child to full term." Penny said, her voice full of self-loathing. 

"Penny!" Percy exclaimed, honestly shocked. "Darling, it's not your fault. Not even for a moment." 

"It is!" She protested. "It has to be. Why else would this have happened? And the miscarriages?" 

Percy paused, understanding where Penny was coming from. Penny had had three miscarriages before this pregnancy and this time she had went into labour too early. Their son had been born too little to live. 

"It was obviously meant to be." Percy told her. "Penny, bad things happen for reasons that we can't comprehend. The dark war should have been enough to prove that." 

His voice was bitter as he mentioned the war. But why shouldn't it be? He had known many people who had lost their lives and some who had turned traitor. 

He tried not to think about the friends and colleagues who had betrayed them. More than that he tried not to dwell on those that were gone. 

Their son would have been named after two of the greatest losses in Percy's opinion. 

His father, who he never really appreciated fully until he was no longer there, and the young man who had lost more than anyone else and had spent most of his life primed for a role he had never asked for. 

But he had fulfilled it. Harry had been their salvation and he had done it at the cost of his own life. 

And there would never be a day when Percy didn't wonder why the fates had decided that a seventeen year-old boy should have to sacrifice so much. 

But then, he didn't exactly understand why he and Penny had to suffer all this pain just to have the child they both wanted **so** badly. 

"All I wanted was this one thing." Penny cried. "Is that so wrong?" 

"No." He said softly. "Of course, that's not wrong. Penny, we'll have children. Just because we lost him, doesn't mean that there won't be others." 

Penny didn't say anything, just continued to cry harder. 

Percy looked at his devastated wife and saw the pain he felt in his heart all to clearly on her face. 

"Percy." Penny whispered. "Hold me, please?" 

With a silent nod, Percy climbed into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. 

"I love you, Penny." He whispered into her hair. 

And then, as he held her close to him, he to began to cry for the their son. For the seemingly senseless loss they had just shared. And also, for the happiness that just kept evading them. 

The End 


End file.
